Un Adiós para Saludar
by ann-chan03
Summary: Y luego de una vertiginosa despedida, los estrategas se vuelven a encontrar. "Parece que una vez más nos saludamos con un adiós..."
1. Chapter 1

Hace unos días me encontraba viendo los exámenes chunin (como por décima segunda vez xD) y fue entonces cuando supe que tenía que escribir algo. Shikamaru y Temari son, en definitiva, mis personajes favoritos de Naruto y pues, creo que aunque en el manga terminaran juntos, nos queda el sin sabor de no tener una idea clara de cómo ocurrió, o de qué manera se dieron las cosas entre ese par de testarudos. Así que básicamente, la idea surgió del deseo de un poquito más de este par.

Espero les guste y volveré lo más pronto posible con el resto.

PD: Mientras escribía esta historia, estuve escuchando la mayor parte del tiempo _Into the Wild_ de _LP y 505_ de _Arctic Monkeys._ Más que todo con la segunda me identifiqué montones con el fic, ya que está relacionada mayoritariamente con esto del amor a larga distancia y considero esto un factor super importante con la historia, porque siempre he considerado que la relación entre Shikamaru y Temari se ha visto influenciada muchas veces por eso de que son de aldeas diferentes, entonces como que todo el tiempo están yendo de aquí para allá solo para verse ja ja xD De hecho, el nombre de este fic, se me ha ocurrido por un verso de la canción que dice "It seems like once again you've had to greet me with goodbye" _(parece que una vez más has tenido que saludarme con un adiós)._ Pero bueno, no los canso más. Quedan super recomendadas las canciones!

* * *

Capítulo I

"Quien bien te quiere te hará llorar"

-¿En serio? ¿La Arena? ¡Vaya lugar elegiste para vacacionar!-

-Estoy bien con cualquier lugar. No es como si yo quisiera ir, de todos modos, es solo que hay unas cosas que quiero comprar para papá y… pensé en aprovechar. Me da flojera el sólo pensar en hacer otro viaje para eso. Además, será un par de días.- argumentaba Shikamaru con la astucia de costumbre.

-Si tú lo dices…- brotando por los aires pequeñas migajas de la boca de Chouji.

-Nos vemos entonces.-

-Adiós.-

Un cielo obscuro y profundo cuyas estrellas hacen alarde de su esplendor, acompañan el solitario camino del joven más holgazán de Konoha. Extraño como encontrar un trébol de cuatro hojas, era ver a Shikamaru Nara haciendo algo hoy que probablemente podría hacer mañana.

-¡Demonios! Está helando esta noche. Quizá debería partir mañana a primera hora, aunque… perdería un día de viaje… ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! Ya habrá tiempo para descansar después.- suspiró algo perturbado -¿Qué es lo que me pasa últimamente?-

-¡Hey, Temari!-

-¿Qué pasa Kankuro?-

-¿No es ese de allí aquel ninja de Konoha…?

-¡Shikamaru!- exclamó estupefacta.

-¡Ah, sí! Ese es su nombre-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pensó en voz alta la rubia imponente.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero si es la mujer más problemática de todo el país del Viento! Así que estabas aquí.- respondió con disimulo, disfrazando ágilmente, el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Aquí vivo, genio!- sentía como si su cuerpo se estremeciera con la simple presencia del chunin.- De todos modos ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo dejando el sarcasmo de lado.

Kankuro se sentía ajeno a la conversación. Percibía tensión entre ambos, pero pese a la brusquedad de sus palabras, nada reemplazaba la calidez que manaba de aquellas micro expresiones de sus ojos.

-Necesito comprar unas cosas, nada más. En realidad es un viaje corto.- levantó ligeramente su hombro minimizándole importancia a su respuesta.

-Ya veo. Nos vemos entonces.- dijo Temari, caminando veloz, como si quisiera huir de repente, como si quisiese evitar algo.

-Espera, Temari.- se retiró Kankuro siguiéndole el paso.

Mientras la distancia se hacía más grande entre ambos, lentamente recuperaba el aire y disminuía la rapidez de sus pasos. Era la primera vez que veía a Shikamaru luego de su último viaje a Konoha. –Ya ha pasado más de un año. Olvídalo, Temari- se sermoneaba a sí misma.

Kankuro no dijo una sola palabra durante el camino, justo de la misma forma que su hermana. Podía ver claramente que algo le preocupaba, pero jamás se atrevería a preguntarle al respecto.

Por otro lado, la rubia se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos, lucía inusualmente inquieta para tratarse de un simple encuentro con un conocido.

El pequeño hotel donde se hospedaba Shikamaru era sencillo y acogedor, las paredes de la habitación eran de un tono beige muy sobrio, que según él, se asemejaba mucho a aquella posada de Konoha en donde alguna vez, abrió sus ojos a los abrasadores rayos del sol al lado de aquella problemática mujer. Donde se colaba por el tragaluz, cayendo como delicados destellos sobre su rostro, pequeños brillos de una calurosa mañana de verano.

Entre las pocas cosas que realmente lo habían estremecido de esa manera, estaba la divina figura de Temari, esbelta y elegante incluso cuando yace tumbada en una cama, tan vulnerable y a la vez luciendo tan fuerte como de costumbre, como si nada pudiese tocarla.

"Simplemente nos pasamos un poco de copas anoche; aunque, no puedo negar que sabíamos lo que hacíamos, y se sintió bien."

-¡Así que el bebé llorón sabe beber!-

-Sin embargo tú luces algo mareada. ¿Lo dejas ya?

-¡Ni hablar!- exclamó Temari entre risas.

-Podría quedarme aquí toda la noche, pero no creo que debamos.- dijo Shikamaru tratando de sonar razonable, a la vez que llenaba su vaso un poco más.

-¡Vamos! ¡Eso no es ni la mitad!- exclamó la rubia.

-No creo que estés en tus cinco sentidos ahora. He bebido más de la mitad de la botella yo solo.- sonreía él.-Vámonos de aquí. Te acompaño a lugar donde te estás hospedando.-

-¿Acaso parece que necesito compañía?- discrepó con una sonrisilla.

-Parece que necesitas dejar esa botella de sake.- rio un poco Nara. Es problemático, pero es eso lo que se hace ¿no? Después de todo eres una chica y aunque probablemente no necesites que alguien te cuide, sino los demás cuidarse de ti, digamos que es… el protocolo.-

-¡Oh vaya! Es cierto, soy una chica, gracias por notarlo.- soltó una carcajada.-Bien, vayámonos entonces.- Se levantó de su silla rápidamente- De todos modos me estaba aburriendo ya.-

Entre risas y jugarretas durante todo el camino, finalmente llegaron hasta el hotel. Ambos subieron al tercer piso y en la última habitación del pasillo, se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

-Bueno, hemos llegado. Gracias, supongo.- le dedicó Temari una de sus más sinceras e inocentes sonrisas, de esas que pocas veces se le escapan.

Transcurrieron unos segundos en silencio luego de sus palabras. Shikamaru la observaba fijamente. Se dejó vencer por primera vez ante la belleza sinigual de su rostro, de su cuerpo. La fascinación por aquellos ojos verdes profundos como las montañas, el singular amarre de sus cabellos dorados y aquellos finos labios rosa.

La rubia sacó de su bolsillo derecho la llave de la habitación y se volteó hacia la puerta para abrirla, pero enseguida, Shikamaru poso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Temari para girarla hacia él, y una vez teniéndola de frente, sucumbió a su deseo repentino de besarla. No hubo mayor reacción por parte de Temari, más que reciprocidad inmediata.

Introdujo la llave en la puerta y entraron a la habitación que se encontraba teñida con el brillo de la luna que entraba por el enorme ventanal que daba al balcón.

Con sus dedos entrelazados en los negros mechones, desató la coleta de Shikamaru dejando caer su cabello a lo largo del cuello. Llenos de impaciencia, se despojaban paso a paso de aquellas prendas que repentinamente, parecían estorbarles.

Pronto, el suelo del dormitorio se encontraba lleno de accesorios y ropa. Las sabanas de la cama habían sido retiradas y dentro de ellas, se separaron las bocas para hablar.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- preguntó Shikamaru.

El silencio se apoderó de la atmósfera una vez más. No transcurrió mucho tiempo desde la interrogante cuando, sin decir una palabra, Temari deslizó sus manos sobre su cuello y acercándolo hacia ella lo beso nuevamente, esta vez acomodándose sobre él.

No hubo más conversación, no hubieron más distracciones después de aquellas sencillas palabras que ni si quiera tuvo que responder.

"Es… problemáticamente genial estar contigo ahora…"

Todos aquellos momentos cruzaron la mente de Shikamaru. Aún si había pasado un año, en su memoria mantenía fresco el recuerdo.

-¿Por qué hui esa vez? ¿Qué es lo que está mal conmigo?- se dijo a sí mismo.- ¡Agh! ¡Pero qué problemático es todo cuando se trata de ella!- dijo tumbándose en la cama-

Por su parte, Temari aún parecía perturbada o al menos es lo que el gesto en su cara decía.

-¿Me vas a decir qué demonios te pasa?- exclamó Kankuro.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- respondió ella a la defensiva.

-Has estado rara desde que lo vimos en la Plaza.-

-No sé de qué hablas…-

-No te hagas, sabes a lo que me refiero.-

-¡Eh! Me atacas de la nada. Además, ¿a qué viene tanta pregunta de repente?

-Eso dímelo tú. Oye, sé que no eres del tipo que le gusta hablar de sus sentimientos y yo tampoco del que le guste dar mi opinión, más cuando de relaciones se trata, pero… eres mi hermana y sólo quiero apoyarte ¿entiendes? Aunque lo niegues, sé que hace un año debió pasar algo entre ustedes para que una mañana de repente se te haya metido entre ceja y ceja volver a la Arena de la nada. Más cuando normalmente te inventas excusas para quedarte unos días más en Konoha y sé que se trata de él. En fin, sólo quiero ayudar, así que si quieres hablar estoy aquí, Tema. Me lo dirías ¿cierto?- dijo acariciándole la cabeza despeinándole un poco el cabello.-No tienes que hacerte la dura conmigo, soy tu hermano y te conozco.- le sonrió.

-Yo… es complicado.- dijo con un tono débil y sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-¡Ya lo creo!- rio Kankuro.

Se pasó el resto de la noche pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. A fin de cuentas, aquella dureza que todos veían no era más que la superficie. Y hasta que sus parpados se sintieron más y más pesados, se quedó dormida.

-¡Buenos días!-

-¡Buenos días!- respondió Kankuro.- ¿Por qué pareces inusualmente feliz?-

-¿Inusualmente? ¡Para nada!- Respondió con una sonrisilla falsa y un gesto casi ridículo, tratando de disimular el desvelo tras la terrible noche que pasó. -Bueno, me voy. Quedé de ayudar a Gaara con unos asuntos. Nos vemos.- dijo saliendo de la casa.

Del otro lado de la calle, recostado a la pared con la pierna izquierda apoyada, las manos en los bolsillos y un cigarrillo bailando en sus labios, esperaba Shikamaru.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Le interrogó Temari, con rudeza.

-Estaba esperándote. ¿Tienes unos minutos? La verdad es que hay algo que he querido hablar contigo, es un fastidio tenerlo pendiente, así que… ¿Qué dices? ¿Tomamos algo por aquí cerca?-

-Tienes suerte. Iba a una casa del té cerca de aquí. Es un buen lugar.- A pesar de todo lo que probablemente podrían haber querido decirse la mayor parte del tiempo, normalmente lo reprimían debido a sus obstinadas personalidades tan absurdamente similares.-Voy muy seguido, ya que no acostumbro desayunar en casa.-

-No lo sabía.-

-Tal vez lo sabrías si te hubieses molestado en quedarte- dijo en tono de reclamo, apartando el rostro tras percatarse de la imprudencia que acababa de decir.

\- Temari, yo… en realidad q-

"Si ya he empezado… quizás debería terminar…"

-¡No importa! No tienes que decir nada, digo, realmente no hay nada que espere oír de ti.- lo interrumpió esta vez sonando más que molesta, profundamente dolida. "¿Qué estoy diciendo? No es eso lo que quería decir, pero… creo que necesito hacerlo"- Dime, ¿fue divertido? ¿Ignorarme y fingir que no pasó, está bien para ti? Pues, ¿sabes? Realmente no me importa, no eres más que un idiota cobarde, y quiero que sepas que tampoco significó nada para mí.- diciendo esto último casi gritando.

-Lo siento-

-¿Qué?- respondió indignada.

-Dije que lo siento.- avanzó unos pasos- tienes razón, soy un cobarde y cuando de verdad estaba seguro de lo que sentía me asusté y hui y te lastimé; no fue nunca mi intención, no estaba jugando contigo sin embargo… ¡Dios! Esto es tan problemático.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? Todo es un maldito problema para ti.-

El eco de aquellas palabras aún resonaba en la cabeza de Shikamaru. Fue como si de repente entendiera la magnitud de la estupidez que había hecho.

-Bien, escucha: Sé que he sido un cobarde, no sé porque actúo como un completo idiota cuando estoy contigo y no sé porque elijo las peores palabras cuando probablemente tengo frases geniales que podría decir para impresionarte; tampoco sé cómo diablos estuve viviendo todo este tiempo sin verte y sin saber nada de ti, aunque debí saber que algo andaba mal desde que no había un momento en que no te cruzaras por mi mente y entonces entendí que hay una única cosa que sé: Temari…. Yo… ¡agh! ¡Te amo!-

Exhaló para luego tomar un poco más de aire y acabar.

-Tal vez me lo había negado a mí mismo porque tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, y es porque, bueno mírate, eres aterradora la mayor parte del tiempo, pero mientras más me acerco a ti me gustas más y ciertamente, no me importaría tener una debilidad si se trata de ti porque… simplemente eres una mujer maravillosa. Problemática pero, maravillosa. Y de verdad lamento haberte lastimado, jamás ocurrirá otra vez.-

-Quítate de mis vista o te daré una paliza- se deslizaron un par de lágrimas de sus ojos color jade.

Shikamaru dio un último paso que cortaba la escasa distancia que los separaba, y la envolvió en sus brazos con un cálido abrazo.

-No me iría incluso si tú me lo pidieras. No me iré nunca más.-

Y de ese modo, permanecieron un rato antes de partir de forma espontánea hacia la tienda del té. Al final no importaba cuánto esfuerzo pusieran en resistirse, siempre habían sido el uno del otro, siempre había existido ese "algo", aquello que no puede ser explicado. La misteriosa sensación de amar y ser amado a cambio.

-¡Idiotas! Así que después de todo si se trataba de eso- exclamó Kankuro, que los observaba desde la ventana.-Me pregunto cuando mi tosca hermana se habrá vuelto tan dramática- dijo entre risas.- ¿Le dirás acerca de tu viaje?-.


	2. Chapter 2

Son como las 3 am, yo ya debería estar durmiendo xD Pero normalmente es en la noche cuando me entra la inspiración. Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo y ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente así que pronto lo estaré subiendo.

Ha quedado un poco corto pero espero que les guste.

Saludos!

* * *

Capítulo II

"Mi lugar favorito"

"Recuerdo cuando aún estaba en la academia ninja. ¡Ah! Eran días tranquilos. Siempre saltándome las clases que podía, a veces el Ichiraku con Naruto y Chouji o simplemente tumbado en el césped observando las nubes. Aquellas majestuosas nubes, vagando sin preocupaciones, se detienen si así lo desean y se van si ya no quieren estar más allí. Nunca antes me había maravillado tanto con algo, hasta que la conocí."

-¡Hey! Así que estabas, aquí. He vuelto de la tienda, voy a preparar algo para el desayuno ¿por qué no me acompañas? Tal vez así aprendas a cocinar algo que no apeste.- le dijo Temari abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Muy graciosa. Podría aprender a cocinar, pero es problemático. Saber los ingredientes, en que cantidad debes incorporarlos… ¡Qué fastidio!- suspiró.-Pero debes admitir que te han gustado la sopa de miso que hice el otro día.-

-Sí, bueno, aun te falta aprender algunas cosas.- agregó saliendo de la habitación.

-Es una hermosa vista la que se tiene desde el balcón- exclamó Shikamaru, sentado en el desayunador de madera con su cabeza sobre los brazos.

-Lo sé. Puedes observar toda la aldea desde allí. Es realmente hermoso, principalmente en las noches.-

-Me gusta más como luce el cielo durante el día, puedes ver las nubes.

-¿Las nubes? ¿Qué tienen de sorprendente?-

-Pues, siempre me han parecido geniales.-

-Es una vaga respuesta. Digna de ti.- le dijo la rubia mientras ponía sobre la mesa dos tazones de arroz.

Las vacaciones de Shikamaru, que parecían ser breves, terminaron por alargarse unos días más. Después de todo, el único objetivo de su viaje era el de reparar el producto de lo que fue entonces, un pésimo movimiento. De todas sus estrategias, esta era la que probablemente, tenía el margen de error más alto, sin embargo, todo resultó más que bien. Las cosas normalmente no salen tan perfectas, no es pesimismo, es solo que, es demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Habían transcurrido ya diez días desde que Nara había llegado a la Arena; las horas se pasaban rápido uno al lado del otro, como muchas veces lo hicieron antes. Conversaciones de horas, tragos bajo el cielo estrellado, lentos paseos por las calles de la aldea, pero ahora finalmente podía tomarla de la mano, podía tenerla entre sus brazos, podía acariciar su tersa piel, podía embriagarse en sus besos. Eran en definitiva el descanso que necesitaban, los pequeños fragmentos de dulzura en sus vidas.

En la tarde, se encontraban los dos en la hamaca del patio trasero, aunque Temari no necesariamente disfrutaba de ver el cielo tanto como él, lo acompañaba en su pacífica observación. Recostada sobre el hombro derecho de Shikamaru, entrelazaba sus dedos en los agujeros de la malla que suele usar bajo la camisa negra de su atuendo. Él por su parte, observaba fijamente hacia arriba hechizado por el cielo azul que se posaba sobre ellos.

Sonó a sus espaldas, el abrir de la puerta corrediza que daba al patio.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir- exclamó Kankuro abrumado.

-No pasa nada.- Dijo Temari, levantándose rápidamente- pero, dime, ¿pasa algo? A juzgar por tu rostro, no debe ser nada bueno.- agregó algo afligida.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- le respondió con otra pregunta.

-Lo siento, los dejaré para que hablen, no se preocupen por mi.- interrumpió Shikamaru retirándose.

-Tema, sé que se suponía que nuestro viaje al País de la Lluvia sería dentro de un mes, pero debido a las bajas que han habido, están solicitando refuerzos lo antes posible. Las cosas no pintan bien, quizá haya que quedarse por tiempo indefinido, pero al menos podremos estabilizar la situación. Si no se detienen las guerrillas entre los pueblos que se encuentran en el límite, esto podría salirse de control y ocasionar grandes daños a la aldea. No tenemos opción. Sé que es repentino, no quería arruinar las cosas con tu noviecito de Konoha pero, sabes que la aldea está primero.-

-No tienes que recordármelo, por supuesto que es lo primero. Y… ¿noviecito? ¿de qué estás hablando, idiota?- le empujó el hombro.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Sólo bromeaba. Y bueno, al menos sé que estaban tratando de formalizar lo que sea que se traen ustedes dos y sabes que no es mi intención separarlos de nuevo luego del drama que se han montado desde que estuvimos por última vez en Konoha.-

-¡Para con eso! Lo haces sonar, ridículamente… problemático…- suspiró Temari.

-Pero escúchate nada más, ya hasta suenas como él.- sonrió burlón.

-¡Cállate, Kankuro!-

-Oye, en serio, entiendo que esta vez querías tomarte un tiempo para ti y eso…ambos han madurado para decidir lo que quieren para sí mismos. Y sé lo difícil que puede ser tener tiempo para cosas como una relación cuando tienes deberes con tu aldea, pero sé que Shikamaru lo entenderá, después de todo él es un shinobi también. No debes subestimarlo. Además, es lo mínimo a lo que debe estar preparado si realmente desea estar contigo.- dijo con tono protector.- Así que cambia esa cara de preocupada y habla con él. Sé que las cosas saldrán bien.- le sonrió con estas últimas palabras.

-Hablas mucho, ¿lo sabías?-

-Es porque eres mi hermanita.- dijo alejándose por el pasillo.

-¡Tonto!- "siempre sabes que decir", se dijo a sí misma, mientras se sentaba en el borde del corredor ensimismada en un centenar de pensamientos.

Caída la noche, se encontraba tendida en el futón ensayando las frases que utilizaría para despedirse. Algo sutil, nada rebuscado, algo breve, nada de discursos. Una labor de gran dificultad cuando atraviesan constantemente su cabeza, aquellos días de ensueño.

En la mañana, daba un paseo por los alrededores junto a su fiel acompañante. Pero en vez de disfrutar lo que sería su último momento juntos en un buen tiempo, lucía dispersa y angustiada.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó él.

-Shikamaru, tengo algo que decirte.- respondió sin vacilar.

-Bien, te escucho.-

No hubo más que silencio durante unos segundos.

"Supongo que en el último minuto, me he quedado en blanco luego de haber pensado en numerosas formas para comenzar."

-Estaré fuera de la aldea en una misión durante un tiempo- casi escupió de manera rápida y sin rodeos.

-Ya veo. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?-

-Verás, inicialmente se trataba de un año, sin embargo, el plan ha cambiado un poco y posiblemente tenga que permanecer allí un poco más de lo estimado.-

-¿Y cuándo te irás?-

-Esta noche.- le dijo bajando ligeramente, el rostro.

La gente pasaba al lado en sus actividades cotidianas, los niños jugaban, todo en el panorama era agradable, a excepción del par de jóvenes cuyos ojos lucían terriblemente tristes, a pesar de su cálida sonrisa exterior.

-Entiendo- respondió únicamente, luego de la pausa-

-Quería decírtelo luego porque se suponía que partiríamos en un mes, pero.-

-Está bien, no pasa nada. Quería estar contigo al menos un mes antes de volver a mi fastidiosa rutina, pero estoy consciente de que existen deberes y no pueden ser dejados de lado.- continuaba caminando despreocupadamente con ambas manos apoyadas en la parte trasera de la cabeza.- aunque, debo admitir que un año lejos de ti ya es mucho tiempo.-

Temari le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla. En ese momento se hizo evidente lo mucho que habían crecido en estos años, llevaban de conocerse desde que tomaron los exámenes chunin y en aquel entonces, nunca imaginó que sus sentimientos fueran a crecer tanto como lo habían hecho, fue en otra aldea donde encontró a la única persona que ganó su corazón por completo y habría entrado en su vida para quedarse.

-Es problemático, pero no me importa esperar si se trata de ti. A partir de ahora soy tu nueva hogar. Seré ese lugar al que siempre puedes volver, el que siempre estará disponible esperándote.- dijo espontáneamente, sin titubear. –O algo así…- agregó algo avergonzado.

-Gracias…- lo abrazó por la cintura, acomodando la cabeza en su pecho.-Por cierto, también te amo.- dirigió sus palabras al suelo.

Shikamaru, sonrió ligeramente entristecido. La mezcla de sentimientos lo estaban desgarrando por dentro, deseaba poder tenerla así para siempre, las cursilerías más problemáticas del mundo eran las que irrumpían en sus pensamiento en ese momento.

-No es como si no nos volviésemos a ver.- dijo la rubia.

-Tienes razón.-

-Así que no pongas esa cara, o creeré que en cualquier momento romperás a llorar aquí mismo como todo un bebé llorón.- dijo rompiendo la tensa atmósfera.

-¡Buena suerte! Sé que no debo preocuparme, después de todo estamos hablando de la kunoichi más cruel y frívola, pero… cuídate. ¿Está bien?-

-Lo haré. Cuídate, tú también.

Aprovechando la cercanía, Shikamaru besó con delicadeza la frente de la rubia. Pasaron el resto del día juntos hasta que finalmente, se hizo hora de partir.

-Bueno, será mejor que también vuelva a Konoha.- exclamó lleno de pereza en el hotel.

En la mañana emprendió su viaje de vuelta a la aldea. A diferencia de su viaje de ida, lleno de prisa y entusiasmo, esta vez tomaba siestas con regularidad, se acostaba a la sombra de un árbol y con lentitud se dejaba llevar admirando el cielo, hoy más que nunca, cubierto de nubes de todos los tamaños, adoptando diversas formas y moviéndose con toda libertad, abriéndose paso con osadía.

"Recuerdo que solía envidiar las nubes. Realmente no me molestaría flotar por allí sin ninguna preocupación, sin nada que pueda molestarme. ¡Era una buena idea! Eso es lo que solía pensar, pero ahora me recuerdan un poco a ella, y ella no es una nube, no se ve bien cuando se aleja lentamente de mí…"


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, aquí va el tercero y esta vez con un formato un poco diferente a los otros. Muy al estilo Jean Webster (una de mis escritoras favoritas), he escrito este capítulo de forma epistolar, es decir, constituido por cartas en su mayoría.

Quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a mi adorada **Shanna-Kun06** , mi pilar de apoyo en todo este proceso de construcción y espero que te guste la sorpresa que te prometí.

Que disfruten esta faceta de romanticismo puro al estilo ShikaTema xD

PD: Me he decidido por esto de las cartas ya que siempre me ha parecido super romántico escribirle a alguien. Habiendo numerosos métodos por lo cuales comunicarte y acabar con una breve nota escrita de tu puño y letra no tiene precio! :3

* * *

Capítulo III

"A la distancia"

\- Bien, esto será breve.- sonrió.

 **3 de setiembre**

 _Querido Shikamaru:_

 _Ha pasado una semana y media desde que mi escuadrón y yo llegamos. Pudimos controlar exitosamente los disturbios, sin embargo, aún hay mucho por hacer. Están en juego importantes zonas comerciales de nuestra aldea, no podemos confiarnos aún. La gente del País de la Lluvia está decidida a tomar estas tierras por la fuerza y vamos a defendernos._

 _¿Tú cómo estás?_

-¡Pero qué estupideces estoy diciendo!- exclamó arrojando la tercera hoja de papel al suelo. –Debo haberme vuelto loca- suspiró resignada mientras observaba sus intentos previos reducidos a bolas de papel esparcidas por todo el buró.

 **3 de setiembre**

 _Shikamaru:_

 _Pensé que querrías saber cómo van las cosas por acá. Pues, estoy bien, todos estamos bien. Supongo que debería preguntar por ti, imagino tus días tranquilos y sin preocupaciones, como de costumbre… ¿Lo están?_

 _En fin, creo que me iré a descansar ya._

 _Temari_

 **10 de setiembre**

 _Querida mujer problemática:_

 _Me alegro que estés bien. Pero te equivocas, lo cierto es que desde que te fuiste al País de la Lluvia, mis días han sido todo lo contrario a tranquilos. Diría que se han vuelto más inquietantes por no decir "problemáticos"._

 _Cuando se planea una estrategia, imaginas los diferentes escenarios y posibilidades, fácilmente puedes prever lo que ocurrirá y prepararte para ello, sin embargo, no se me ocurre nada para esto, no existe alguna forma de evitar sentirme de esta forma. De todos modos, no es como si pudiese hacer algo, es decir… ¡¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?!_

 _Como sea, espero tener noticias de ti. Agradezco que me hayas escrito, ha sido… ¿lindo? O algo así…._

 _Cuídate._

 _Shikamaru Nara_

 **22 de setiembre**

 _¡Feliz Cumpleaños, bebé llorón!_

 _No pensaste que lo olvidaría ¿o sí? Hace dos años me encontraba en Konoha para esta época. Estabas cumpliendo veinte años, pero por alguna razón lucías algo mayor, debe ser por ese cansado gesto en tu rostro ¡Si sigues así envejecerás pronto! Y mira que soy mayor que tú. Por cierto, ¿Eso nunca te ha incomodado de alguna forma? Siempre me lo he preguntado…_

 _Recuerdo aquella vez, Chouji y los demás organizaron una fiesta para ti, aún si te parecen un fastidio las reuniones y todas esas cosas, ellos se las ingeniaron para llevarte allí y prácticamente, celebrar contra tu voluntad. Déjame adivinar: pensaste que era problemático, pero lo sería aún más intentar detenerlos. ¿Cierto? ¡Lo sé! Te conozco bien después de todo._

 _Tienes buenos amigos, sé que probablemente estarás pasándola bien con ellos. Ya tendré tiempo de celebrarlo contigo cuando vuelva._

 _No se me da esto de ser emotiva, pero en serio hubiese deseado estar contigo hoy, digo, sólo una vez al año pasa esto y es especial, tú eres especial para mí y… definitivamente el que un día como hoy hayas llegado a este mundo, es un motivo para celebrar._

 _De estar allí, te habría comprado un regalo. ¿Sabes? Me habría tomado la tediosa tarea de averiguar lo que querías y lo hubiese comprado, quizá hubiese sido cómplice de Chouji esta vez, y quizá en la mañana, cuando despertaras, habría sido la primera en felicitarte. Te ves tan ridículo cuando te levantas, hubiese sido una escena adorable de ver, esa cara de desconcertado es simplemente, algo que sólo tú harías._

 _En fin, yo… en verdad espero que disfrutes tu día._

 _Aquí pues, no es muy diferente de cuando llegamos. Tuvimos que evacuar a la gente del pueblo más cercano a la frontera, no debemos involucrar a personas que no son shinobi en esto. Las batallas se han vuelto un poco más intensas, no somos los únicos que hemos enviado refuerzos al campo de batalla. Pero no debes preocuparte por mí, sabes que estaré bien._

 _Te amo,_

 _Temari_

 **30 de setiembre**

 _Señorita emotiva:_

 _Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano de no pensar en ti pero debo agregar que tu carta no ayudó mucho. No me malentiendas, no me refiero a olvidarte, comenzando porque es imposible. Hablo de la dura y problemática tarea de contener mis deseos de abrazarte, de besarte, de reírme en tu cara por todas las cosas cursis que has escrito el otro día y no hubieses podido hacer nada al respecto, porque se me permite hacer lo que quiera el día de mi cumpleaños. Pero fuera de todo eso, en serio hubiese sido genial que estuvieras aquí…_

 _No tienes idea lo fastidiosa que se ha puesto mi madre desde el día de mi cumpleaños, se la pasa hablando de todo tipo de responsabilidades y esas cosas que sabes que no me interesan en lo más mínimo. Hablando de mi cumpleaños, ese día mis padres vinieron y almorzamos juntos, jugué un poco de Sh_ _ō_ _gi con mi padre como en los viejos tiempos, ¿sabes? Siempre me ha gustado hablar con mi padre, supongo que él no me aburre con cantaletas todo el tiempo, como mi madre. Sin embargo, también me ha gustado mucho verla a ella._

 _En la noche, Naruto y los demás hicieron una especie de "barbacoa" o algo así, este año me he dejado llevar y creo que bebí un poco más de la cuenta…_

 _Al día siguiente, fuimos juntos a las aguas termales._

 _Antes que partieras, fuimos a juntos a unas, ¿lo recuerdas? Esta vez no fue tan entretenido, pero los chicos realmente lograron que me divirtiera, aunque para que fuese perfecto… bueno, estoy consciente de que no todo puede ser perfecto siempre._

 _En tres días nos vamos en una misión a la Aldea de la Niebla. Te escribiré luego. Y ya que lo mencionaste, tengo una idea de que voy a pedirte de regalo de cumpleaños, pero ya te lo diré cuando vuelvas. Mientras tanto, te tocará vivir con la incógnita._

 _¡Ah lo olvidaba! realmente no me importa ser más joven que tú, digo, ¿a quién le importan esas trivialidades? Como si no fuera un fastidio ya el tener que enamorarse, preocuparse por cuestiones como la edad. Y al final, todo eso ¿en qué nos afecta?_

 _Humillándome a mí mismo con tanta cursilería, me despido y nuevamente: gracias por todo._

 _Siempre tuyo,_

 _Shikamaru Nara_

 _P.D. Nunca podré ver mi rostro al despertar, pero estoy seguro que no hace ningún tipo de gracia… al menos no tanto como esa sonrisita tuya cuando aún duermes._

 **15 de octubre**

 _Mi querido holgazán:_

 _Me sorprende que tengas energía suficiente para responder. ¡Solo bromeo!_

 _Verás, hace cinco días falleció un compañero muy cercano, fuimos juntos a la academia, solíamos hacer muchas misiones cuando éramos aún unos genin; supongo que estoy tratando de ser divertida para no pensar en ello. Bueno, no es como si fuese a llorar, realmente no me siento de esa forma, sabes que no soy ese tipo de persona, además, se supone que estamos preparados para este tipo de situaciones, así es el mundo shinobi, digo, esto es una guerra después de todo._

 _Pero, nunca te preparan para lo que viene después… Aunque no considero que sea algo que puede ser enseñado por otros, siento que es más bien algo que aprendes por ti mismo. Sólo aquellos que han pasado por las mismas situaciones pueden entender plenamente los sentimientos de los que lo están viviendo ahora. Sólo pienso entonces, que es bastante contradictorio que alguien que quizá no ha experimentado ese dolor en carne propia, te diga que debes superarlo, que debes seguir adelante, que debes ser fuerte, cuando no entienden lo mucho que puede resecarte el alma, la cruda forma en que te desgarra por dentro._

 _Pero ahora lo entiendo, lo peor no surge al instante, la verdadera tristeza se encuentra mucho después, cuando han pasado los días, porque es entonces cuando chocas con la realidad, cuando de repente olvidas que ya no está más aquí y es como revivir una y otra vez la misma cruel historia._

 _Siempre será más difícil para los que quedamos atrás. ¿No crees?_

 _Lo siento, tal vez te he aburrido con mis quejas. Pero me has ayudado sin siquiera estar aquí. Eres genial._

 _¿Qué tal la Niebla? Y por cierto, me ha gustado eso de "siempre tuyo". Me agrada que pienses de esa forma, porque lo eres._

 _Con amor,_

 _Temari_

 **28 de octubre**

 _Señorita piernas feas:_

 _Eso fue lo que te dije una vez, ¿verdad? ¡Vaya que fue gracioso! Al menos para Chouji, quien jura que había llamas en tus ojos, que si realmente hubiese habido fuego en ellos, probablemente sólo quedarían de mi las cenizas. No te veías muy amigable en aquel entonces. Aún recuerdo aquél enfrentamiento en los exámenes chunin, dije: "Piernas feas pero rápidas". ¿Sabes? En realidad, me fascinan esas piernas tuyas, pero creo que si tuviera que elegir entre ellas y tus ojos, definitivamente me quedaría con ellos y con esa mirada aterradora. Porque no sólo tienen el poder para intimidarte y hacer que incluso llegues a dudar de ti mismo, puede tener aún un efecto mayor, puede ser letal y no tienes escapatoria, podrían cautivarte hasta que finalmente caes derrotado, no sólo pierdes la batalla, pierdes el control total de ti para siempre. Algunas personas como mamá, le dicen "enamorarse". Para mí, es una especie de misterio. Un problemático misterio._

 _Pues bien, por más que trates de negarlo, parecías bastante deprimida por la muerte de tu compañero. En verdad, lo siento mucho. Sabes que estoy contigo, no físicamente, pero entiendes a lo que me refiero._

 _Hoy intenté ser romántico o algo así, espero no haber fracasado justo como tú tratando de ser divertida. Aunque debo decir que el que lo hayas intentado, de hecho le da algo de gracia. Pero bueno, seamos sólo tú y yo otra vez. Dejémosle el papel de payaso a Naruto y los gastados elogios a Lee._

 _A veces está bien si lloras, no tienes que contenerte todo el tiempo. Créeme, es parte del proceso. Aunque todos tienen su forma de asimilar las cosas, sólo encuentra la tuya._

 _Eres en verdad una mujer problemática, Chouji me ha encontrado escribiendo esta carta y ahora tendré que soportar sus chistes junto con Ino. Será una larga estadía en la Niebla. ¡Qué aburrido! Cómo siempre…_

 _Mi más sentido pésame,_

 _Shikamaru Nara_

 _P.D. Ten envían saludos Ino y Chouji._

 **6 de noviembre**

 _Querido bebé llorón:_

 _Es fácil para ti decir cosas como esa ¿no? Ya que estamos recordando el pasado, en aquel entonces llorabas mucho. ¿Así que piernas feas? Siempre supe que lo decías de la boca para afuera…_

 _Gracias por tus palabras, incluso sin decir nada, sin estar aquí, me has fortalecido de alguna forma. Sé por lo mucho que has pasado también, así que aprecio mucho tu apoyo. Quizá antes no teníamos… este tipo de relación y no estuve para ti en esos momentos como ahora tú lo hiciste conmigo, pero no sabes cuánto hubiese querido hacerlo. Hubiese intentado ser romántica tal vez, o divertida, o simplemente hubiese usado estas veloces piernas feas para ir hacia ti. No se puede devolver el tiempo, pero entonces, a partir de ahora, te prometo que siempre estaré._

 _No quiero despedirme aún, pero me toca hacer guardia dentro de poco._

 _Que estés bien. Saluda a ese par de mi parte._

 _Por siempre tuya,_

 _Temari_

 **19 de noviembre**

 _Mi muy preciada novia:_

 _Tengo un perro._

 _Sé lo que estás pensando ¡Lo sé! Tampoco quería uno, de hecho es un fastidio tenerlo tras de mi todo el tiempo. No tienes idea lo irritante que es, cuando te mira con esos ojos para que le toques la cabeza o lo subas a tu cama. Es tan despreciable, es como si su felicidad dependiera directamente de la tuya. El otro día supongo que te extrañaba, y no sé cómo él lo supo y se recostó junto a mí; del lado derecho como tú sueles hacerlo. Extraño ¿no? Es como si quisiera subirme el ánimo, y no estuvo tranquilo hasta que lo logró._

 _¿Tienes idea de lo patético que es esto? Sólo atraviesa mi mente una cosa: Kiba y Akamaru. Ahora me siento como ese par._

 _Este peculiar individuo, tiene como único afán el de divertirse con esa pelota. Y para empeorarlo todo, es como si buscara mi aprobación todo el tiempo, se la pasa corriendo de aquí para allá con ella, la pone en mis pies y me observa como si quisiera que lo recompensara. Se conforma con un "buen chico" y una palmada en la cabeza. Pero se ha vuelto ambicioso y últimamente quiere una de esas galletas que compré el otro día también._

 _Al menos disfrutamos de las mismas cosas, no me incomoda que se acueste a dormir una siesta conmigo. A decir verdad, es el único momento en el que no me molesta en absoluto así que ¡Enhorabuena!_

 _¿Recuerdas aquel kimono que dijiste que ya no te gustaba? No debes preocuparte más, lo hemos solucionado. Es muy astuto, de seguro lo adivinó como el otro día conmigo, supo que ya no te gustaba y lo rompió._

 _Te compraré otro cuando vuelvas, ¿está bien?_

 _¡Qué problemático es todo esto!_

 _Shikamaru Nara_

 **6 de diciembre**

 _Querido Shikamaru:_

 _Eres un idiota._

 _¡Aún no me lo creo! ¿En serio has dejado que lo rompiera? Llevaba en tu casa desde la última vez que estuve en Konoha, para ese estúpido festival. Terminé ensuciándolo y me cambié allí. Además, ¡nunca dije que no me gustara! Fue un regalo de Matsuri, una chica de la Aldea. Bueno, ¡ya qué más da!_

 _Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te escribí, las cosas han estado un poco agitadas por aquí. La actividad comercial de la zona se ha visto sumamente afectada debido a la situación, pero no podemos hacer nada, no por ahora._

 _Siempre han existido disputas por estos terrenos, pero es la primera vez que ha estallado en una guerra por ellos. Si no hubiésemos actuado a tiempo no hubiésemos estado hablando un simple descenso en la actividad comercial o unas cuentas bajas, todos los efectos negativos hubiesen sido a gran escala. Son todas las cosas que pienso estando aquí._

 _Es un riesgo atravesar la frontera, pero tenemos un plan. Muy pronto dejaré la base, así que quizá se me dificulte aún más tener unos minutos para escribirte._

 _Por cierto, te la pasaste hablando de tu nuevo perro y ni siquiera me dijiste su nombre. Espero sea un buen nombre al menos._

 _Te extraño,_

 _Temari_

 **27 de diciembre**

 _Señorita odio a los perros:_

 _Su nombre es Kai. Se me ha ocurrido luego de un tiempo Pensé que debía ser un nombre no tan sofisticado, algo sencillo y pequeño, que sea fácil de recordar. Lo más problemático de tener un perro es buscarle un estúpido nombre._

 _No te preocupes, entiendo que en esa situación no tienes tiempo para esto. Es gracioso, ya que se nos ha vuelto un hábito este de escribirnos todo el tiempo, es decir, cuando surge la ocasión. A decir verdad, fue toda una sorpresa tu primera carta; la iniciativa de enviar una, honestamente se me hizo totalmente algo ajeno a ti, pero fue muy tierno. Bueno, ese es el punto. No todos los días, ni todas las personas tienen la suerte de conocer ese amable lado de Temari._

 _Pero me gusta así. Me encanta ser el único que pueda verlo. El único capaz de hacer emerger esos sentimientos, y el único que pueda devolverlos a cambio._

 _Buenas noches, descansa._

 _Shikamaru Nara_

 **18 de enero**

 _Querido Shikamaru:_

 _Hace unos días conocí a una pequeña niña en el pueblo que limita con el lugar al que dirigimos. Fue sin duda una linda experiencia, esta niña de verdad me recordó un poco a mí cuando tenía su edad._

 _Recuerdo que solía entrenar hasta tarde, y en la academia no me llevaba muy bien con las chicas, en realidad no me llevaba muy bien con nadie en general, algunas veces mi hermano y yo entrenábamos juntos pero nada más._

 _A simple vista, podría decirse que tuve una infancia muy solitaria, sin embargo, no fue así. Al menos nunca lo sentí de esa forma. Con el tiempo, comencé a hablar un poco con unos chicos, y al final podría decirse que se convirtieron en verdaderos compañeros para mí. No tener muchos amigos no quiere decir que algo esté mal en ti, simplemente no tienes una pila de relaciones inservibles con otros, sólo la cantidad necesaria en la medida justa._

 _Pero sabes, siempre hubo alguien: Kankuro. No me gustaría poner una etiqueta, pero supongo que él vendría siendo en mi vida eso a lo que llaman "mejor amigo"._

 _Y no lo justifico con el hecho de que seamos hermanos, es decir, existen algunos que no tienen ese tipo de relación, de complicidad, de comprensión. Más patético aún, algunos se envidian o se guardan rencores sin sentido._

 _Pero Kankuro y yo solíamos sentarnos a tener largas conversaciones, siempre hemos disfrutado de la compañía del otro, incluso cuando éramos niños, algunas veces se quedaba dormido en el canapé de mi habitación; en la mañana se justificaba alegando que tenía mejor luz para trabajar con sus marionetas, pero sé que probablemente se había asustado con alguna tonta leyenda de terror de las que contaban los niños de la academia con los que acostumbraba jugar._

 _Es curioso, porque mi relación con Gaara no es mala, incluso ha mejorado luego del enorme cambio que hizo. No sólo conmigo, sino con todas las personas. Pero, nunca podría compararlo con el vínculo que tengo con Kankuro, este es simplemente: extraordinario. Y es porque más que mi mejor amigo, es mi hermano. Supongo que representa esa incondicionalidad que significa ser familia, ese literal "bajo cualquier circunstancia"._

 _Cuando pasábamos, nos detuvimos a comer en un modesto restaurante de la zona. Muchas de las personas que viven ahí se han visto afectadas por los conflictos existentes entre nuestra Aldea y el país de la Lluvia y lamentablemente la pobreza los acecha. No es un futuro sencillo el que le espera a aquellos niños que tal vez han perdido a sus padres y sus hogares por intereses ajenos. Y aún con todo esto, su rostro lucía radiante, su pequeño cuerpo lleno de energía. Y entonces entendí de dónde provenía toda esa fuerza, supe que su motivo para luchar se encontraba colgado de su mano jugando con un gatito. Aún más pequeño que ella, su hermano lograba darle los ánimos que necesitaba sin siquiera estar consciente de haberlo hecho. Es y será, probablemente, aquello por lo que ella iría al infierno ida y vuelta. Aquello por que daría su vida._

 _Esta pequeña, su nombre era Shizuka. Me hizo obvio lo evidente: Ese idiota de Kankuro es el mejor hermano del mundo._

 _Al final les he dejado un poco de dinero y comida. Espero no vayan a desperdiciarlo en alimentar únicamente a ese gato…_

 _Con amor,_

 _Temari_

 **27 de enero**

 _Querida Temari:_

 _Últimamente te has sensibilizado y lo noto. ¿Siempre fuiste así de encantadora?_

 _Me muero del aburrimiento en el despacho de la Hokage, me tiene como su esclavo personal con el papeleo de una reunión. Se supone que lo haría Shizune, pero le debía unos favores. ¡Qué fastidio!_

 _También prometí a ayudar a papá con algunas cosas, pero a decir verdad, me estoy arrepintiendo. Me he tomado demasiadas molestias y ahora es muy tarde para dar vuelta atrás. No veo más opción que hacerlo._

 _Quizá me recueste en la tarde a observar el cielo. Esa idea es la que ha sonado menos problemática en el día._

 _Un abrazo,_

 _Shikamaru Nara_

 **3 de febrero**

 _Señor me consume la pereza:_

 _Tengo excelentes noticias. Hemos logrado una tregua con la gente del País de la Lluvia ya que estamos intentado negociar estas tierras con ellos. Independientemente de lo que ocurra, probablemente se detengan las guerrillas definitivamente. Pero mejor aún, creo que estaremos de vuelta mucho antes de lo planeado._

 _Inicialmente se había estimado un año para lograr llegar a un acuerdo y luego el tiempo necesario para realizar los trámites correspondientes. Kankuro y unos cuantos más, incluyéndome, seríamos los encargados de permanecer aquí hasta entonces. Sólo como representantes y sin algún tipo de riesgo de nuevos enfrentamientos._

 _Podría estar contigo en menos de lo que crees._

 _Te escribo luego, hay mucho por hacer ahora._

 _Temari_

 **18 de febrero**

 _Querida Temari:_

 _No tienes idea cuánto me alegra. Ya se me estaba haciendo muy problemático estar sin ti. Es peor que cuando estás, de hecho._

 _Durante los próximos días estaré fuera de Konoha por orden de la Hokage. Es un verdadero fastidio, pero nada mejor que salir de ese estúpido despacho. Me recuerda a aquellos días en los que me veía forzado a permanecer en el salón de clases de la academia. La única diferencia es que ahí si podía dormir la siesta._

 _En espera de noticias,_

 _Shikamaru Nara_

 _P.D. Kai envía saludos._

 **2 de marzo**

 _Shikamaru:_

 _Ni siquiera te molestes en responder. Sé lo problemático que debe ser para ti._

 _Hemos concluido con éxito la misión. Fuera de un par de detalles triviales de los que hay que ocuparse, estaremos de vuelta, como mucho, en un par de semanas._

 _De alguna forma se ha pasado el tiempo rápido. Sé que nos estaremos viendo pronto._

 _Es la primera vez que el esperar se me ha hecho tan fastidioso y es tu culpa. Creo que por primera vez entiendo ese sentimiento que albergas la mayor parte del tiempo._

 _Nos vemos,_

 _Temari_


	4. Chapter 4

Hace unos meses, me encontré un vídeo en Youtube de un evento anime en algún lugar de Estados Unidos xD Era una entrevista a los actores de doblaje en inglés de Naruto Shippuden y pues, era la primera vez que los veía y escuchaba en mi vida. Para mi sorpresa, la bellísima Tara Platt (voz de Temari) y el adorable Yuri Lowenthal (voz de Sasuke) son pareja en la vida real y son adorables! deseaba profundamente que hubiese sido actor de doblaje de Shikamaru y no de Sasuke, pero de igual forma Tom Gibis encarnó perfecto a nuestro amado holgazán con su típica frase (esta vez en ingles) "What a drag!". Me quedé maravillada con lo atinados que fueron al elegir a los actores de voz y enamorada del diálogo que Tara y Tom hicieron a petición de un fan de la audiencia. Acá les dejo el link abajo por si gustan verlo (ustedes le agregan el www bla bla bla de siempre / (slash) y el link). Y ¿por qué tanto rollo con el vídeo? pues, básicamente estuvo en mi mente todo el tiempo al escribir esto! Una vez que lo vean lo entenderán, pero eso sí, les sugiero verlo después de leer el capítulo.

Para ya no cansarlos más, pues hemos llegado al final de mi fic ShikaTema y les agradezco montones el apoyo. Como les he comentado, realmente adoro a esta pareja y aunque aquí termino con esta historia, es un hecho que estaré de vuelta muy pronto con un pequeño one-shot que sería la continuación de esta historia narrando un poco la vida de ambos unos años más tarde y con un nuevo personaje en sus vidas: el dulce y tierno Shikadai

Les mando un abrazo gigante y espero reviews con sus opiniones ;)

Saludos.

 ** _*zabuton._** _O_ zafu. Literalmente ("futón para sentarse") es un cojín rectangular de aproximadamente 76x71 cm utilizado bajo el zafu para hacerlo más confortable y como mejora de apoyo para el zazen.

 **watch?v=7rSfS0BIzMY**

* * *

Capítulo IV

"Problemáticas decisiones"

El humo del cigarrillo interrumpió el sueño profundo de Kai. Parecía sofocar sus fosas nasales y entorpecer su agudo olfato.

-Lo siento, es un mal hábito.- dijo Shikamaru presionando sobre el cenicero lo poco que quedaba de la alargada forma del pitillo.

Se retiró de la sala tomando a su travieso acompañante por las patas delanteras para recostarlo sobre su pecho. Esta vez lo colocó directamente en su cama, sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente amanecería a su lado o en la parte inferior apoderándose estratégicamente del espacio. Nunca le interesó dormir abajo en ese reducido lugar al cual su amo solía llamar: "casa para perro".

Su meditabundo dueño, empezaba a quedarse dormido con el chaleco y zapatos aún puestos, con uno de sus brazos bajo la cabeza y el otro colgando. Pronto se acalambraría y se vería obligado a levantarse, pero eso sería problema suyo.

Sin grandes preocupaciones, despertó antes que el reloj se diera el lujo de interrumpir su sueño como todas las mañanas, arrebatándole hasta la última gota energía de buenas a primeras. Era un placer que hoy no le daría; es un fastidio abrir los ojos tan temprano pero lo es aún más tener que hacerlo de golpe para apagar el irritante estruendo en sus oídos.

"Hoy es el día", pensó luciendo ansioso. Había solicitado un día libre entre semana, justo en la mitad, como nunca antes lo había hecho, tenía un miércoles para vaguear antes de continuar con su rutina. Sonaba muy conveniente para cualquiera pero las verdaderas intenciones de Shikamaru se reducían a estar ahí para Temari cuando finalmente regresara, sería su escolta como muchas veces lo fue antes, con la única diferencia de que esta vez no cumplía órdenes más que de sí mismo.

No tan extrañados como el estupefacto ninja holgazán, Izumo y Kotetsu, la vieron atravesar las puertas de Konoha con esa naturalidad y confianza que irradian desde lo más profundo de su ser. Intercambiaron un par de palabras y como en otras ocasiones, le dieron la bienvenida a la aldea.

Cual galope de cien caballos, Shikamaru sentía el palpitar en su pecho. Estaba allí parado a poco metros frente a ella sin poder reaccionar aún. Imagino ese encuentro en varias ocasiones, pero ni una sola vez se asemejaba a lo que estaba viviendo ahora.

-Y es que no debe ser cosa fácil lidiar con una mujer como Temari-san. ¿Verdad?- comentaban los dos ninjas en las puertas riendo al ver la pálida cara del joven.

Aquella actitud sagaz y relajada que predominaba en él, había sido desterrada de sí, y sólo podía concebir a aquella mujer como lo más perfecto y maravilloso, como aquello tan valioso que puede aterrar llegar a poseer.

-¿Acaso no vas a decir nada, bebé llorón?- tomó rápidamente la iniciativa. Sin embargo, pese a recibir siempre una respuesta ingeniosa de vuelta, no consiguió otra cosa que un cálido abrazo y un ligero susurro al oído.

-¡Bienvenida a casa!- dijo Shikamaru más calmado.

Izumo y Kotetsu, sonrieron despreocupados apartando el rostro hacia el otro lado para no arruinar la atmósfera.

-Sí que has crecido, ¿eh Shikamaru?-

Al llegar a casa, dejó su equipaje en la habitación.

-¿Estás cansada? Si quieres puedes recostarte un rato y luego veremos que hacer.-

-¡Oh! No es necesario, sólo me apetece un baño en este momento. De hecho- dijo acercándose al ninja lentamente posando sus manos sobre su pecho- ¿por qué no me acompañas?-

A escasos centímetros el uno del otro, Shikamaru iba a dar su respuesta cuando saltó sobre sus piernas el pequeño cachorro.

-¡Agh! Lo olvidaba, la pequeña bola de pelos.- exclamó Temari luego del susto.

-¡Pero si tú le agradas tanto!- respondió sarcástico entre pequeñas carcajadas. –Sólo estaba dándote la bienvenida, no tomes represalias contra él.-

-Entonces las tomaré contigo.- le sonrió

-Me parece lo justo.- respondió tomándola para cargarla en sus brazos.

Y así transcurrieron largas conversaciones llenas de historias y anécdotas, eran esquicitos aquellos intercambios de pensamientos y palabras con la persona indicada, simplemente era invaluable.

Sus miradas se cruzaban tiernamente mientras tomaban el té en el _zabuton*_ , Shikamaru era el hombre más feliz del mundo al tener a su lado a la mujer que amaba y ser correspondido.

-¡Hey! ¿Recuerdas que te dije que ya había pensado lo que quería que me regalaras por mi cumpleaños?

-¡Vaya! ¿Era en serio que te lo habías pensado?- exclamó la rubia bromeando.- ¿Y bien, qué es lo que quieres?-

-Ten una cita conmigo esta noche.- dijo sin vacilar.

-¿Estás bromeando? Además se supone que sea yo quien te obsequie algo o te invite a algún lugar.-

-Pues bien, digamos que quiero algo diferente esta vez.- dijo guiñando el ojo.- ¿aceptas entonces?-

-Sabes que igual te compraré algo después ¿verdad?-

-Ya lo sé- extendió sus brazos detrás de su cabeza completamente satisfecho con la respuesta.

El vapor del baño se escapó al momento en que Shikamaru abría la puerta para dirigirse a la habitación. Mientras él se adelantaba, Temari pasaba el antebrazo por el vidrio empañado del espejo para acomodar su cabello aún húmedo.

-Así que te has dejado el cabello suelto ¿eh? – la observaba sonrojado. Se te ve bien.-

-Lo sé.- levantó la ceja intrigada- ¿Qué tienes ahí?-

-Oh, esto, sólo quise reponer el kimono que Kai destrozó. ¿Te gusta?-

-Pero este vestido es precioso- exclamó acercándose hacia él.

-Genial. Pensé que podrías usarlo hoy-

-¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Hiciste algo malo durante mi ausencia?- entrecerró los ojos dedicándole una mirada intensa a su interrogatorio.

-La verdad es que hay otra mujer que me gusta.- le respondió entre risas con tono sarcástico.

\- Ha ha ¡Muy gracioso!- le dio un golpecillo en la frente con su mano.

La noche le obsequiaba al indiferente ninja, uno de sus mejores rostros. Pocas veces se apreciaba un cielo como ese. El singular brillo de las constelaciones y el profundo negro en su fondo le hipnotizaban, eran el presagio de lo que parecía la velada perfecta.

Pero sus ojos no se apartaron más de los dorados mechones danzando libres con la brisa; de la sensualidad arrasadora de aquel vestido carmín que dejaba al descubierto su espalda y acentuaba las profundas curvas de su cuerpo. Tuvo deseos de huir con ella, de llevarla lejos.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa ubicada en el balcón de uno de los mejores restaurantes de Konoha. Sobre ellos colgaban pequeñas lámparas de forma cónica, con luces de colores que se reflejaban en el agua de las copas. El tenue fulgor favorecía la romántica atmósfera junto con la música de fondo. Un hermoso ramo de camelias cuidadosamente elaborado, fue puesto sobre la mesa. Cortesía y recomendación de la brillante Ino. Shikamaru sabía con certeza que nadie podría haberlo hecho mejor, sin lugar a dudas su sugerencia sería la indicada.

En la parte inferior colgaba la tarjeta con apenas dos palabras: "Por siempre". Temari las admiraba detenidamente, se sentía halagada, se sentía amada, se sentía inmensamente feliz por dentro.

-Por siempre. Te querré por siempre.- rompió el silencio- Eso es lo que significan las camelias.-

-Ya veo- sonrió mirándole a los ojos.

Transcurrían rápidamente los minutos, el tiempo corría veloz al lado del otro. Los más triviales temas y los más profundos enigmas, las frases más bruscas y las más dulces, el infinito número de detalles. Se siente como una caricia al alma, como magia pura, como algo de origen divino.

En el momento más propicio, Shikamaru tomó el último sorbo de su copa y bajó su mano derecha deslizándola lenta y temblorosamente sobre la mesa hasta llegar al bolsillo de su pantalón. Su mundo se detuvo por un instante. Un recuento de hace un par de semanas atrás se cruzaron frente a sus ojos.

-Es un fastidio, no sé a qué tipo de lugar le gustaría ir- suspiró exhausto levantándose del escritorio.

-Considerando la personalidad de Temari-san creo que conozco un restaurante que sería perfecto. Pueden tener un poco más de intimidad y el lugar es muy hermoso. Puedo asegurarte que le encantará- juntó las manos a la altura de su pecho luciendo emocionada- Nunca de todas las personas en Konoha, ni en el mundo entero, me imaginé a ti Shikamaru, en líos de ese tipo. ¡Es hilarante! ¡Es tan romántico! Después de todo es Temari-san quien se ha ganado tu corazón realmente… ¿eh?- le sonrió.

-¡Pero qué fastidio! De todos modos, gracias Shizune-san- dijo de espaldas mientras salía un poco avergonzado.

Aún se mantenía paralizado escuchándola atentamente. A pesar de su fría personalidad Temari disfrutaba de una buena conversación y de exponer sus puntos de vista. El inmutado ninja se quedó viendo las camelias sobre la mesa.

-¿Acaso le vas a creer más a la frente de marquesina que a mí? No sé si no te has dado cuenta, pero… ¡quien realmente sabe de esto soy yo!- le gritó decidida.- Además, la antipática de tu novia no parece ser del tipo que le guste algo tan común como las rosas, digo, es como muy predecible ¿no crees? Es algo digno de Sakura, de hecho. Pero en tu caso diría que las camelias son lo que necesitas. ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir una camelia en el lenguaje de las flores?: "Te querré por siempre". ¡Estoy segura! Le encantará. Incluso yo misma prepararé el arreglo. Considéralo un regalo, ya sabes, por cuidar siempre de Chouji y de mí. Estamos muy felices por ti, Shikamaru.- le miraba Ino con dulzura. –Siempre eres así de quisquilloso, como en las misiones. Pequeños detalles en todo… Bueno, por eso eres el mejor estratega. Habrá que ver si eres tan buen amante…- se burlaba de la reacción de su interlocutor.

-¡Qué pesada Ino! Tú de todos modos no llevas ningún progreso son Sai ¿verdad? Quizá estás perdiendo tu encanto.- le devolvió el chiste ingeniosamente. Y así pasaron un rato.

Las palabras de Ino hacían eco en su cabeza. Pensaba en aquella frase una y otra vez, la desmenuzaba palabra por palabra, la analizaba tratando de llegar a un punto. "Tu novia no parece ser del tipo que le guste algo tan común".

¿Acaso estaba haciendo lo correcto? La veía muy feliz, por supuesto que estaba disfrutando su noche, finalmente podían estar juntos luego de tantos percances. Pero algo no parecía calzar, era como si hubiese un punto ciego en toda su estrategia.

El miedo invadió todo su cuerpo, lo hizo volver de su trance y reaccionar a tiempo para reincorporarse en la charla. Levantó su brazo posándolo nuevamente sobre la mesa, tomó la delicada mano de Temari envolviéndola en la suya.

-Te amo- interrumpió el soliloquio.

-También yo- respondió acercándose para besarlo.

Al regresar a casa, Shikamaru permanecía callado y pensativo.

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-No es nada. Supongo que estoy cansado. Tú también debes estarlo, después de todo apenas vuelves de tu viaje y no has podido descansar. Supongo que es mi culpa por retenerte todo el día. ¡Mi culpa!-

-Pues sí, la verdad es que ha sido tu culpa.- le abrazó por la espalda- Por cierto ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, bebé llorón!- le dijo mientras se acercaba a su valija de la cual sacó un tablero de shogi.

-Te la pasabas diciendo que querías uno nuevo ¿no? Sé que el que solías usar con tu _sensei_ prefieres conservarlo como un recuerdo. Así que bueno… supongo que te debo una cena también.-

-Gracias- dijo tomándola en sus brazos con gran fervor.- Te lo agradezco mucho-

Luego de eso se tumbó en la cama y se quedó dormida profundamente. Shikamaru decidió quedarse en la sala de estar un tiempo más. De repente, sus preocupaciones se esfumaron en el aire junto con el humo del cigarrillo. No se trataba de la cena, las flores, la música y los regalos. No era acerca de las frases pomposas ni la cita perfecta. Cualquier momento y cualquier lugar estaba bien si era con ella.

Entró a la habitación y vio que Temari dormía ya. Se sentó en el suelo al borde de la cama quedando frente a ella. Se detuvo a simplemente observarla unos segundos y esta vez sin vacilación alguna sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña y delicada caja azul oscuro. La mantuvo en la palma de su mano extendida y finalmente cerró el puño con ella dentro.

Con la mano restante, posó sus dedos sobre la mejilla de su novia acariciándola tiernamente y susurró su nombre un par de veces a su oído para conseguir despertarla.

-Temari…

Al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue el serio rostro de Shikamaru. Algo somnolienta pero despierta ya, le miraba confusa.

-¿Pasó algo?

Sin responder, al menos con palabras, abrió la caja que mostraba reluciente en aquel forro blanco dentro de ella, un anillo de oro blanco con una preciosa y delicada esmeralda de corte marquesa; cuya peculiar forma se asemeja a su sonrisa, y el color, igual de verde que el profundo bosque de sus ojos. Es complementado además, casi de manera perfecta, con delicados incrustes de diamantes que le bordean dándole vida.

-Me preguntaba ¿si podrías, querrías, tal vez, quizá…?-

-¡Voy a golpearte sino terminas la frase en este momento!-

-Bueno, realmente no tenemos que hacerlo sino quieres…- rio un poco. -¿Temari, quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo finalmente, convencido de que había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida.

-¡Por supuesto, idiota!- exclamó sintiendo que explotaría por dentro. El sentimiento la hacía querer llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, una dualidad divina que indicaba el más grande anhelo siendo llevado a cabo.

Shikamaru le colocó el anillo tratando de lucir controlado hasta el final. Pero en lo más profundo de su ser había fallado, la amaba con locura.

Aquel frenesí de sensaciones, quedó fundido en un suave beso.

"Incluso las mujeres más mandonas y dominantes, muestran su lado más amable a la persona a quien aman", recordaba Shikamaru las palabras de su padre.

"Siempre acaban volviéndonos locos y nos tienen a su merced. Pero aún si es problemático, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella." Se dijo a sí mismo quedándose dormido a su lado.


End file.
